


Прости меня

by DoloresClaiborne



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M, Post SE01EP06, Smut, cursing, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresClaiborne/pseuds/DoloresClaiborne
Summary: Прошел год с той охоты на дракона, и однажды судьба сводит Геральта со старым знакомым. Встреча, однако, проходит не так, как они ожидали.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 35





	Прости меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgive me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361419) by [CassandraAuditore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraAuditore/pseuds/CassandraAuditore). 



> В процессе перевода поняла, что таймлан нетфликс нарушен - и Лютику, и графине спустя год после дракона явно уже не двадцать. Но раз им можно на него (таймлайн) плевать, то нам и подавно.

\- А эта дыра всё так же кишит монстрами, - пробормотал Геральт, мрачно глядя на доску объявлений Велена.

Закатное солнце отбрасывало длинные тени на старую деревянную панель, где теснилось множество объявлений, одни вплотную к другим. Оборотни, гули, утопцы: болота были для них сущим раем. Ведьмак подошел ближе, слыша, как грязь чавкает под его тяжелыми ботинками, и сорвал те, что наверняка были нападениями монстров.

\- Пойдём, Плотва.

Он рассовал кусочки пергамента по карманам и взялся за поводья гнедой кобылы. Она слегка фыркнула и вопросительно подтолкнула его головой.

\- Нет, не сегодня, девочка. Сегодня мы просто поедим и найдем сухое место, где можно поспать.

Лошадь будто бы понимающе качнула головой, мягко звякнули уздцы, и Геральт не смог сдержать улыбку: он скучал по этому. Жить в дороге, убивать монстров, зарабатывать немного денег, чтобы снова отправиться в путь. Простая жизнь ведьмака, вдали от войны, политики и чародеев.

Особенно от чародеев.

Геральт отвел Плотву к таверне, которую они заметили, приехав в деревушку. Последние лучи солнца ласково грели спину, однако ночной холод уже тянулся к ним, и ведьмак надеялся, что несколько свободных комнат ещё осталось.

Таверну было видно издалека. Ярко освещенные окна обещали горячую еду, холодный эль, и, если повезет, чистую постель. Геральт отвел кобылу в небольшой стойло перед корчмой, где уже дремали две вороные лошади. Ловкими пальцами он закрепил поводья и Плотва в тот же миг нырнула головой в свежее сено. Ведьмак ослабил седельные сумки, перекинул их через плечи и погладил лошадь по мягкой шерсти.

\- Будь осторожна и не делай глупостей, - прошептал он, и кобыла слегка всхрапнула, будто говоря: «К тебе это тоже относится».

Улыбка осветила его жестковатые черты лица, исчезнув, впрочем, стоило ему остановиться перед дверью таверны: Велен не славился своей любовью к ведьмакам. Смесь смеха и голосов донеслась до него, едва он открыл тяжелую деревянную дверь. Разговоры мгновенно стихли, стоило ему войти. Геральт чувствовал пронизывающие взгляды и недовольные физиономии местных.

«Надо с этим покончить», - подумал он, вздохнув, и направился прямо к стойке. Хозяин таверны, высокий, почти лысый, но крайне бородатый человек, с подозрением взглянул на него.

\- Пиво. И что-нибудь закусить, - почти прорычал Геральт, небрежно смотря по сторонам: некоторые посетители перешёптывались, другие держали руки у клинков.

\- Надо проверить, остались ли что, - ворчливо ответил хозяин, очевидно, не слишком обрадованный новым гостем.

\- Хмм, - ответил Геральт, бросая маленький кожаный мешочек на потертую стойку. Звон монет, очевидно, приподнял трактирщику настроение.

\- Женщина, принеси гостю что-нибудь выпить и приличную порцию еды. 

\- Спасибо. У вас еще остались комнаты?

\- Да. Вторая налево. – Он положил ржавый ключ на стройку, пока Геральт извлекал серебряные монеты из мешочка.

\- Вы ведьмак, не так ли? И здесь для того, чтобы заняться оборотнями ? – робко спросила пожилая жена трактирщика, передавая ему кружку свежего эля.

\- Хм, - кивнул Геральт, взял кувшин и направился к одиноко стоящему в углу столику.

___________________ 

Они ошибались. Геральт снова перечитал описание твари: деревушке угрожал не обычный оборотень. Если объявление было правдивым, это был Ульфхединн, подвид оборотня, но гораздо более сильный и опасный, чем его собратья.

\- Хм, - недовольно пробормотал Геральт и положил пергамент на стол, перед другими.

Такие обычно водились на Скеллиге, но на этих треклятых болотах его уже ничего не удивляло. И коль уж полнолуние было лишь несколько ночей назад, он должен позаботиться об этой твари как можно скорее - а значит, он выпьет эля и пойдет спать, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящей схватке.

Стоило ему приложить кружку ко рту, дверь открылась, и несколько путешественников вошли в таверну. В комнате было полно народу и местных ведьмак уже не интересовал: они вовсю глазели на новичков. Они были явно нездешние: сначала вошли двое мужчин в тяжелых доспехах, затем – стройная женщина, чье зеленое бархатное платье ещё хуже вписывалось в окружающую обстановку. Последним вошел молодой мужчина: на нём были облегающие, лазурного цвета льняные брюки, дублет в тон – и Геральт едва не подавился пивом, узнав его.

Твою мать.

Четверка уселась за пустым столом, и он неизбежно должен был пройти мимо них, если хотел попасть в комнату.

\- Блядь, - ругнулся Геральт, видя, как трактирщик, разволновавшись при виде знатных гостей, чуть не опрокинул кружку с пивом; его жена спешила к столу с мясом, хлебом и фруктами. Гости, кажется, отлично проводили время; женщина хихикнула, когда молодой человек шепнул ей что-то на ухо, а затем достал лютню.

Геральт вцепился в кружку. Он узнал бы эту лютню из тысячи – это был их первое совместное приключение, когда эльфийский король Филавандрель подарил её Лютику. И сейчас, совсем как тогда, бард начал играть что-то весёлое – люди в таверне покачивали ногами, их спутница хлопали в такт. Но ведьмак не слышал музыки. Он слышал только собственные резкие слова – снова и снова звучащие в его голове:

  
_«Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни – чтобы она спровадила тебя подальше от меня»._

Почти год прошел. Что ж, он не гордился тем, что сказал. Но он никогда и не просил, чтобы бард шёл за ним! Геральт был ведьмаком, - тем, кто сам избегал людей и кого люди сторонились. Лютик знал, во что ввязывается. И ему, кажется, нравилась его новая компания. Совершенно очевидно,что Геральт ему больше не нужен.

Ведьмак в последний раз отхлебнул пива, теперь слишком тёплого и затхлого, и спрятал куски пергамента в сумку. Может, он удастся пробраться мимо них незамеченным – возле стойки была небольшая ниша. Будь у него немного удачи…

\- Я прошу прощения, но вы же ведьмак, я права? - послышался нежный женский голос и Геральт поднял взгляд. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что даже не заметил приближение женщины. Как он может быть таким беспечным? Виной этому был, конечно, бард, чтоб его.

\- Да, - проворчал он, смотря в любопытные карие глаза, оттененные зеленым платьем. Хорошенькая, ей не было ещё и тридцати.

\- Я знала! Скажите, мы встречались раньше?

Геральт чуть склонил голову.

\- Не припоминаю. Извините. – он сталкивался с молодыми, миловидными аристократками, когда работа это подразумевала, но её он бы запомнил.

\- Вы кажетесь мне таким знакомым. _Белоснежные волосы, янтарные глаза, сила десятерых мужчин_. Мне кажется, что я… Нет, стойте, медальон! Ну конечно, вы - Геральт из Ривии, Белый волк! Мой бард много рассказывал мне о ваших приключениях!

\- Ваш бард?

\- Да, он много путешествовал. Но я бы не подумала, что встречу вас, Мясника из Блавикена, здесь.

\- С кем же я имею честь разговаривать?

\- Ох, простите мне мою невоспитанность. – она без приглашения присела на пустой стул напротив и сказал приглушенным голосом:

\- Я Габриэлла. Графиня де Стэль.

\- Хмм. И что же привело графиню сюда, в Велен? - ведьмак скрестил руки на груди. Его планы ускользнуть незамеченным потерпели крах.

\- Мы на пути в Оксенфурт, едем к моей племяннице. Я наслышана о монстрах, которые, как говорят, живут на болотах. Это правда? Поэтому вы здесь?

\- Да. Это моя работа – выслеживать и убивать таких созданий, чтобы люди были в безопасности.

\- Что ж, мой дорогой Геральт, тогда вы делаете чудесную работу. До сих пор наше путешествие было ничем не примечательным – я бы даже сказала, скучным! Но сейчас, - она облокотилась на стол, голос стал более глубоким и нежным, глаза коварно сверкнули, - Кажется, оно может стать увлекательным. Я не встречала никого, похожего на вас, но до меня дошла некоторая молва… Скажите, Геральт, правда ли что ведьмаков _там_ …

\- Пиво! - кружка ударила о стол с такой силой, что половина её содержимого пролилась наружу. Графиня испуганно вздрогнула.

\- Лютик, - сказал Геральт, медленно поднимая голову.

Каштановые волосы были взъерошены, как и прежде, но он был гораздо более бледным и будто бы исхудал за этот год: высокие скулы выступали под светлой кожей. И голубые глаза, обычно озорные и полные жизни, выглядели пустыми и холодными. 

\- Геральт.

\- О, мы как раз говорили о тебе! - Графиня оправилась от шока и, кажется, на заметила витающего в воздухе напряжения. – Посиди с нами! Ты никогда не говорил мне, что твой друг-ведьмак настолько красив.

Она подмигнула Геральту, который чувствовал себя так, словно трупоед прогрызал себе путь у него в кишках.

\- Мы не друзья. Он более чем ясно дал понять, что мое присутствие для него нежелательно. – прошипел Лютик сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Ох, так вы двое повздорили? Поэтому ты больше не играешь свои старые песни? - без обиняков спросила графиня.

\- Да, вроде того. Пойдёмте, графиня, не то люди подумают о вас неправильно, в _такой-то_ компании. – Каждое его слово было пропитано ядом, и никто из них двоих не собирался сдаваться под взглядом другого.

\- Очень хорошо, - театрально вздохнула она и поднялась. – Я не хочу вносить разлад. Было приятно с вами познакомиться, Геральт из Ривии. Пусть наши пути пересекутся в следующий раз.

Её слова были полны обещаний, но она была слишком близко к барду – их руки почти соприкасались. Геральт выжал из себя лишь скупой кивок.

Они уже повернулись, направляясь к своему столику, и рука Лютика переместилась ей на поясницу. Когда она вскинула голову и ослепительно улыбнулась ему, шум в Геральтовой голове превратился в ураган.

\- ЛЮТИК! - рявкнул он; все немедленно уставились на него, болтовня прервалась, воцарилась мертвая тишина. Черт, он должен что-то сказать, сделать что-то.

\- Спасибо за пиво.

Говорят, что из-за мутаций ведьмаки не ощущают эмоций, а ещё – что яды и алкоголь на них не действуют. Как бы то ни было, если бы кто-то видел, как Геральт из Ривии вываливается из таверны той ночью, он бы тут же понял, что все эти слухи – сущее дерьмо.

\- Твою мать! – выругался Геральт, споткнувшись о старое ведро и схватившись о стену амбара, чтобы не упасть.

Как так вышло? Да, он заметил неодобрительный взгляд жены трактирщика. И да, от него не укрылось, что она колебалась, давать ли ему две бутылки нильфгаардской водки. Но он заплатил, и то, что он делал в комнате, за которую тоже выложил деньги, было не её ума дело.

Выпивка всё же брала свое, и он выбрался справить нужду, что было не так легко: его голова словно вращалась по собственной орбите.

На обратном пути он опять чуть не споткнулся о то же ведро. На этот раз он позволил себе выпустить гнев, пнув его. Оно пролетело несколько футов, ударившись о ногу кого-то, кто тоже последовал зову природы и теперь задыхался от боли.

\- Черт возьми, можно тут просто поссать ? – Лютик поднял глаза и тут же узнал белые волосы.

\- Ох, разве это не восхитительно, - раздраженно протянул он, краем глаза увидев, что ведьмак приближается к нему.

\- Что эт была за хрня? – донёсся до него хриплый голос Геральта, слова было сложно разобрать.

Почему бард постоянно сталкивался с ним? Почему ведьмак просто не остался в Каэр Морхен ? И почему его так потрясла встреча с Лютиком?

\- Я могу спросить то же, на хрен, самое! – он застегнул штаны и повернулся к своему бывшему другу. – Это что, новая ведьмаковская херня, преследовать тех, кто просто хочет отлить?

\- Ты пркрасно знаешь что я мею в виду! – пошатываясь, Геральт подошел ближе. Лютик скрестил руки на груди. Ведьмак не знал, что злило больше – его отвращение к себе или холод в Лютиковых глазах.

\- Ты пьян?

\- Не твоё сраное дело, - угрожающе прорычал он. – Зачем ты устроил эту маленькую детскую сцену?

\- Сцену? Я просто хотел, чтобы моя спутница не действовала на твои _драгоценные_ нервы. Я знаю, как ты чувствителен к тому, когда кто-то нарушает твою обожаемую тишину.

Его всегда мелодичный голос сейчас был жесток. Геральт никогда, за всё время их путешествий, не слышал этих интонаций – при том, что бард много болтал. Честно говоря, он попросту никогда не затыкался.

\- Я услышал тебя, Геральт. Ты не желал моего общества с самого начала. Я это понял. Так в чём же твоя чёртова проблема?

\- Ты, - угрюмо сказал Геральт, хватая Лютика за руку и бесцеремонно прижимая его к стене амбара. Старые доски протестующе скрипнули в ответ. – Ты и эта…Графиня! Это все что значит?

\- Я работаю на неё, Геральт. Она неплохо мне платит. И она мила со мной – не то, чтобы ты знал, как это бывает. – выплюнул он ему в лицо, ничуть не испугавшись блеска в желтых глазах. – У меня даже есть своя чёртова лошадь!

\- О, правда ? Она тебе _платит_ ? За твои _услуги_? Никогда не думал, что ты просто шлюха, которая…

ХЛОП

Бард дрожал от ярости, его ладонь горела огнём, и даже в лунном свете он мог видеть пламенеющую отметину на лице Геральта. Он знал, что горько пожалеет об этом, но с него, пожалуй, хватит ведьмака, вечно втаптывающего его в грязь.

\- Не смей так говорить со мной! Ты знаешь, я для тебя был готов на всё, но ты прогнал меня, как паршивого пса!

\- Лютик…

\- О нет. Нет-нет-нет, теперь ты меня выслушаешь! Я никогда многого у тебя не просил, но ты… Ты не представляешь, через что я прошел. Я выстроил себе новую, достойную жизнь, и я не позволю тебе опять все испортить, ты, жалкий засранец!

\- Лютик!

\- Ты даже не извинился передо мной с того дня! Ты, великий Геральт из Ривии! Белый Волк! Защитник простого народа! Что за дурацкая шутка! Плевал я…

\- Лютик!

Быстрее, чем он смог отреагировать, ведьмак сократил расстояние между ними и грубо прижал барда к стене – так, что весь воздух покинул его лёгкие.

\- Заткни ты свой сраный рот наконец! – лицо ведьмака было совсем близко, он тяжело дышал, и Лютик чувствовал запах водки, смешанный с собственным запахом Геральта – хвои и кожи. Воздух вокруг них словно вибрировал.

\- О, серьёзно ? Заставь меня, потому что…

Лютику пришлось замолкнуть, когда к его губам настойчиво прижались другие.

Ох и ублюдок же этот ведьмак.

Он вернул поцелуй, больно укусив Геральта за нижнюю губу, от чего тот резко вздохнул, вдавив Лютика в стену и прижавшись пахом к его бедру.

\- Блядь, - выругался он, когда Лютик грубо потянул его за волос, используя момент, чтобы проскользнуть языком ему в рот. Геральт с жадностью принял его; он чувствовал вкус фруктов и сладкого вина. Это была борьба на равных, война, в которой никто не мог и не хотел одержать победу.

Тяжело дыша, Геральт разорвал горячий, влажный поцелуй, но лишь затем, чтобы впиться зубами в основание стройной шеи. Лютик издал удивленный стон, сладкая боль отозвалась волной удовольствия, прошедшей через позвоночник в самый низ живота. Он обернул ногу вокруг бедра Геральта, болезненно прижавшись пахом к его возбужденному члену.

Он совершенно восхитительно всхлипнул, когда Геральт слегка укусил его ещё раз, а затем нежно поцеловал красные следы: завтра утром все увидят эти отметины. Довольный свой работой, ведьмак поднял глаза.

Даже в свете луны было видно, как пламенели щёки Лютика, какими красными и распухшими были его губы, как растрепались волосы. Наконец-то желание в его глазах вытеснило холод – Геральт хотел бы запомнить это зрелище на всю жизнь.

\- Черт, - прошептал он, когда они снова соединились в поцелуе.

В тишине ночи были слышно лишь их тяжёлое дыхание и шелест одежды, пока они отчаянно искали соприкосновения. Наконец, Лютик расстегнул его кожаные штаны умелыми пальцами, и, не раздумывая, обхватил горячий, пульсирующий член.

Ведьмак застонал, когда Лютик обвел пальцем головку, распределяя молочно-белую смазку по всей длине.

\- Твою ж мать.

Геральт нетерпеливо развязал брюки Лютика, стянул их до самых колен и обхватил его ягодицы, с восхищением отметив, как идеально они легли в его ладони. Ведьмак притянул его ближе, кожа к коже, и они оба застонали, когда Лютик обернул ладонь вокруг них обоих.

\- Боги, Геральт, - хрипло простонал он.

Они не уступали друг другу в длине, но член Геральт был куда толще; он пульсировал рядом с его собственным, когда Лютик скользил по ним рукой.

_Как же хорошо._

Затуманенными желанием глазами он наблюдал, как Геральт прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Когда их взгляды встретились, ему показалось, что он смотрит в два ослепительно ярких солнца, не в силах оторваться.

\- Лютик, _пожалуйста_ …

Бард понял его и стал двигать рукой быстрее; пальцами другой руки он вцепился в плечо Геральта, чувствуя твердые, как камень, мышцы сквозь тонкий лён. Будь он проклят, это превосходило все, о чем он мечтал одинокими ночами.

\- Чёрт, я… Я сейчас… – его голос задрожал, и он почувствовал, как большая рука Геральта сомкнулась вокруг его собственной. Их пальцы переплелись, и давление, уже почти невыносимое, стало ещё сильнее.

\- Геральт!

Он подался бёдрами наверх, звёзды вспыхнули перед глазами, и ведьмак последовал за ним лишь мгновением позже, дрожа всем телом.

Они стояли, тяжело дыша, наслаждаясь отголосками удовольствия, пока реальный мир снова не обрушился на них. Непослушные пряди Лютиковых волос прилипли ко лбу, и он, обычно такой болтливый, потерял дар речи, словно не понимая, что произошло.

Влажный воздух всё ещё пах потом и сексом, когда Геральт вздохнул, отступив назад. Деревянные доски амбарной стены, на которую они опирались, треснули в нескольких местах.

Застегнув одной рукой штаны, вторую он кое-как вытер соломой. Что до одежды, её определенно придется отправить в стирку.

Лютик, краснея, тоже попытался вытереть себя, подтянул сползшие до самых лодыжек брюки. Они вновь взглянули друг на друга, не зная, что сказать или сделать.

Ведьмак глубоко вздохнул – он почти протрезвел.

\- Лютик…Мне следует извиниться перед тобой. 

\- За что ? За… - он неопределённо указал на пространство между ними. – Или за то, что произошло тогда?

\- За всё, что я швырнул тебе в лицо. Я был зол, и мне жаль, что я сделал тебе больно. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

\- Спасибо, Геральт… Для меня это много значит. – его слова звучали искренне. – Но я не могу тебя простить, по крайней мере, сейчас. Дай мне немного времени осознать все… это. Но было здорово увидеть тебя снова. – он ухмыльнулся, и на миг стал тем старыми добрым Лютиком, по которому Геральт втайне так скучал.

\- Я понимаю. И я рад, ты в порядке и у тебя хорошая компания. Хотя я знаю гораздо более подходящего спутника. – Геральт подмигнул ему, и бард слегка усмехнулся.

\- Позволь сказать, ревность тебе не идёт. – он легонько поцеловал его в щёку и направился ко входу в таверну. – Будь осторожен, Геральт. Скоро увидимся.


End file.
